When Inventions Go Wrong!
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: After making a discovery in Health Class one day, Zim creates a new invention that makes humans sexually attracted to each other. Once Gaz gets her hands on it however, she becomes hot and horny for Zim. ZAGR. Now rated M, and for a reason.
1. The Invention

**This is my very first Invader Zim Fanfic, hope you enjoy.**

It was a warm sunny day on the planet Earth, and sometime in mid April. The Irken elite known as Zim was currently in Middle Skool, sitting in the very first seat of the fourth row waiting anxiously for the school day to end.

How long had he been on this crummy planet? Three? Four years?

That sounded about right. At this point The Tallest had stopped communicating with Zim completely. They knew he was utterly hopeless from the start but they never knew he was THIS hopeless. They never understood why they wasted their time with him anyway.

Suprisingly, this didn't seem to bother the alien. Zim was confident he WOULD invade and take over the Earth…sometime.

Yes of course, he just needed more planning was all.

Zim let out a sigh of frustration as he continued to look at the clock, he still had another two hours before he could leave the pathetic human learning center.

He was currently in "seventh period" as the humans referred to it.

The Seventh grade health teacher had been talking with another teacher in the back room for ten minutes before finally reamerging into the classroom.

"Alright students" the chubby teacher announced scratching at a huge boil on his neck.

"Today we will be watching a video on sexual attraction of the male and female."

Several kids in the classroom burst out laughing which annoyed the teacher.

"Stop it! There will be no laughing during the movie, this is serious!" The teacher yelled out before coughing into his hand, causing droplets of his phlegm to fly all over the floor.

Several kids in the classroom cringed in disgust.

The teacher then went into the other room once more before wheeling out a large television in front of the classroom and slipping a videotape in. Zim was confused. What was this "sexual attraction" and why did the humans find it so amusing?

Several minutes into the video and Zim almost puked in disgust. His face was even greener than it usually was and he was hanging over his desk, desperately trying to hold in his vomit. This was horrible! He knew the humans were disgusting but never this disgusting...

Meanwhile, Zim's human nemesis Dib, was looking at Zim from his desk and grinning evily, knowing the Irken was being tortured by the images on the screen.

The video then switched to a scene that showed a guy and girl making out in the boy's bedroom.

In the video, the boy's father came into the room and was asking him to take out the garabge but the boy completely ignored him and continued kissing his girlfriend.

Just then, Zim's body shot up and a wicked grin came over his face.

"_When that human boy's birth giver asked him to do this 'taking out of garbage' he seemed to be oblivious to it, almost as if he was in some sort of trance…"_

"_Hmmmm, that gives me an idea." Zim thought devilishly._

Zim then got up out of his desk and walked out of the classroom causing Dib to scream out in frustration.

"Hey you're just going to let him walk out of the classroom like that?" Dib exclaimed, holding his hands up into the air causing several of the other kids to flash him weird looks.

"Are you trying to contradict me boy? Security!" The obese teacher shrieked out.

Within a matter of seconds, several security guards burst into the room and grabbed onto Dib as they restrained him with handcuffs.

"What do you want us to do with him?" One of the guards asked.

"Take him to the secluded happy room." The teacher replied. "The room that's like the one Norman Bates was in at the end of psycho?" The guard asked.

"Yes." The teacher replied simply. "I didn't do anything!" Dib screamed in defense as he was carried off. Once he was, the movie continued.

* * *

**Back at Zim's base…**

Zim entered his base, slamming the door as he did and throwing his human disguise to the ground as he walked past his robot sidekick Gir, who was busy watching the "scary monkey" show like usual.

"You're home from school early today master!" The robot shouted, letting out an obnoxious giggle.

"Sure am." Zim replied flatly as he headed into the kitchen and entered the blue toilet that took him down to his underground headquarters.

Gir continued watching the scary monkey before letting out a sigh.

"This show's been going downhill since season three." Gir said sadly before grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

* * *

**In Zim's underground base….**

Once Zim entered his underground lair, he walked up to his gigantic Irken computer that he did all of his research on.

"Computer!" Zim shouted out.

"Yes assho- I mean Zim?" The computer asked, completely annoyed with Zim's commanding demeanor.

Zim just grimaced at the remark for a second before continuing.

"Computer, I want you to do some research on the human subject known as sexual attraction." Zim said placing his hands on his hips.

"You're kidding right?" The computer asked in a shocked voice.

"Do I look like the type of Irken who would kid?" Zim yelled at the machine.

"Well…" The computer started but Zim interrupted him.

"Silence! Just do as I saaaaay!" Zim said stretching out the word "say" which he did a lot of the time when he was giving commands or making a statement.

The large computer sighed before obeying. "As you wish Zim." The computer said running a search on "human sexual attraction". "Very good." Zim said with a pleased grin as he rubbed his gloved hands together, putting the first part of his plan together. Once Zim's computer gave him the results, Zim smiled evilly once again.

"Time for phase one." Zim said, continuing to rub his hands together.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Zim had been up all night constructing his new invention which he planned on experimenting with on the humans.

The alien emerged from the blue toilet and stepped out into the kitchen as he held out his new invention in his hand victoriously.

"Atlast my new device, is COMPLETE!" Zim shouted out triumphantly.

"What ya got there master?" Gir asked getting up from off of the couch after removing several chip bag and coke cans off of his chest ( he had been up all night playing God of war II) and walking over to Zim.

Zim was all too anxious to explain it, even if it was to an incredibly stupid Sir unit.

"It's my new invention that I plan to test on the humans. Once I activate it on them they will immediately have the "sexual attraction" for one another! Once I use it on enough of the Earth monkeys, they will all be distracted and I can take over the Earth once and for all!" Zim said holding his arms up into the air as he let out a long maniacal laugh.

"Wait a second I totally blanked what did you just say?" Gir asked rubbing one of his metal hands up against his head in confusion.

"Never mind…" Zim grumbled before walking away from the robot and putting his human disguise back on, getting ready for another day at Middle Skool.

* * *

**Back at Skool:**

Zim entered first period smiling evily, as he held his invention tightly in one of his hands.

Just then Dib, who had spent all of last night in the "secluded happy room" entered the classroom and walked past Zim's desk.

Once he saw what the alien was holding in his hands however he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh and exactly what is THAT Zim?" Dib asked narrowing his eyes accusingly at him.

"Like I'd tell the likes off you Dib monkey." Zim said leaning forward and pushing the human out of his way.

Just then the ball rang as the last of the kids entered the classroom and sat down.

The seventh grade Math teacher then walked into the room and up to the chalkboard.

"Alright class all of you take your seats, today we'll be learning about obtuse angles." The teacher said adjusting his glasses and glaring at Dib who still wasn't in his seat.

"Young man is there any reason why you aren't in your seat?" The teacher yelled pointing a ruler at Dib angrily.

"Yes Dib creature, is there?" Zim mimicked with a smug smile. Dib just ignored him and turned his gaze to the teacher. "Yes I have a reason, Zim has some alien device with him again, we could all be in danger!" Dib shouted out.

"Not this again." One of the kids in the back row murmured.

"I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat now! Or else it's the secluded happy room for you again Mr. Dib!" The teacher shouted out menacingly, smacking the ruler in his hands.

"Alright alright." Dib said slumping his shoulders and walking back to his desk, but not before flashing Zim an evil glare.

Zim just glared back.

Dib however, knew he was far from defeated. He would find out what Zim planned to do with that device eventually.

* * *

**Later that night….**

It was about 12:00 midnight and Zim was getting ready to go into his under ground base and enter hyper sleep since he didn't sleep the same why the humans did.

Before he entered it however he placed his invention on one of the kitchen counters.

"Gir, I'm going to hyper sleep, make sure you keep a VERY close eye on this device, alright?" Zim asked focusing his gaze on the robot.

"K." Gir replied cheerfully not even turning his head as he continued flipping through the channels.

A couple hours later at around 2:30, Gir fell asleep on the couch with the television still going.

As he slept, Dib, who was now wearing the same black suit that he had used to break into Zim's house the last time, slowly entered through the front door which was unlocked due to Gir's negligence. Once Dib stepped into the house, his eyes immediately caught sight of Zim's new invention which was lying on the counter.

He tiptoed to the counter carefully not wanting to disturb the sleeping robot, and he took the invention and tiptoed out of the house before shutting the door quietly and heading back to his own house.

Once he got back to his own house, he went up to his room and shut his door.

"Yes, I did it! I finally got my hands on Zim's device, now I can analyze it before school tomorrow." Dib said quietly, obviously very proud of himself as he drifted off into sleep with the alien gadget at his side.

* * *

**The next morning…**

Even though Dib had planned on getting up early before he had gone to sleep, due to him being out late, he slept later than he thought.

Meanwhile Dib's sister Gaz was sitting at the table across from Professor Membrane, eating her breakfast quietly.

"Gaz, your brother is taking an awfully long time getting up for school, go and wake him up." Professor Membrane said taking a swig from his coffee mug.

Gaz sighed in annoyance. "Dad do I have to? I really don't care if Dib is late for school." She said putting down her toast and crossing her arms.

"Now." Professor Membrane said sternly, pointing a finger to the staircase. The purple haired teen just sighed once more before heading up the stairs to her brother's room. Once she got to his door, she knocked loudly.

"Dib get up!" Gaz said sternly knocking once more. No response.

The girl lost her patience and she barged into her brother's room planning to throw him to the ground until her eyes fell on something.

It was Zim's device, which was still next to Dib's side.

Gaz picked it up and examined it in her hands. "What is this?" She asked curiously.

It was a black thick circular object which had three red flashing lights around it and on the top of the invention, was a silver shiny button.

"Hmmm looks like one of Zim's inventions." Gaz said as she took it back to her room, completely forgetting about waking her brother up.

Once she was in her black gothic room, she shut her door and sat down on her black bed comforter.

"I wonder what it does?" The teenaged girl asked, squinting her already squinty eyes curiously.

Eventually her curiosity got the better of her however, and she clicked the silver button at the top of it as a pink bright light shot into her face.

She then completely blacked out…

**Well that's it for Chapter one, Chapter two will be posted as soon as I get some reviews for this.**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Gaz's hormones start to take over

**Chapter 2, enjoy :)**

Back at his base, Zim had exited his hyper sleep chamber and had put his human disguise back on before entering the upper part of his base.

His eyes immediately landed on the counter and practically bulged out of their sockets when the Irken realized his new device was gone.

Zim then turned his gaze over to the sleeping Gir on the couch and he narrowed them in pure unrestrained rage.

"GIR!" Zim yelled out clenching his fists angrily.

The robot's body immediately shot up as he flew off the couch and landed in front of Zim.

As he did this, his eyes glowed red and he gave the alien a salute. However, the trained obedience went as quick as it came and Gir went back to his regular hyper self.

"Yes master?" Gir asked the invader with a huge smile on his face.

"Where is my invention?" Zim asked calmly, trying desperately not to lose his temper even more.

"Oh you mean the weird glowing wand thingy?" Gir asked stupidly.

"Yes." Zim replied sternly, his anger slipping another notch.

"Oh I dunno." Gir said shrugging his shoulders. Zim's face became red with fury.

"What do you mean you don't know? I specifically asked you to keep an eye on it and…"

Just then Zim realized what had happened and mentally smacked himself. "Gir, did you forget to lock the door again?" Zim asked glaring down at the robot menacingly which made Gir's antennae droop.

"Oh yeah sorry." Gir said letting out a nervous giggle. "Godamnit Gir, how many times do I have to tell you to keep the doors and windows locked, this isn't Canada you know." Zim yelled, pacing back in forth in frustration.

"Canadians are so weird." Gir said giggling before jumping back onto the couch and switching on the television.

Zim then turned his face away from the robot screwup and began muttering to himself quietly.

"Hmmm, the only explanation is that the pathetic Dib worm snuck into my base last night and took my invention, and in the name of Irk I will get it back." Zim said slamming a fist into his palm in determination.

"Master are you talking to yourself again?" Gir asked teasingly from the couch.

Zim flushed.

"No, I… Damnit Gir shut the hell up!" Zim snapped.

And with that, Zim set off for the Skool, getting ready to start the last day before the weekend.

* * *

**Back at the Membrane house:**

Dib awoke feeling refreshed and ready for a new day. However panic settled in when he looked at the clock on the table next to his bed and realized it was already 8:00 A.M., he was going to be late for school.

As he flew out of his covers and slipped into his regular clothes, even more panic struck him when he noticed Zim's gizmo was gone from his bed.

"Oh no! No, not this again!" Dib shouted out in despair as he grabbed onto his hair.

He searched under his bed, in his drawers and finally in his closet but he still couldn't find it.

"I NEED to find that device soon, who knows what could happen if got into the wrong hands." Dib said to himself before exiting his room and heading down his stairs, going off to school.

Meanwhile in his sister's room, Gaz awoke from a long stupor, or so it seemed, and opened her eyes slowly.

As she opened them the light coming into her eyes felt like shards of glass piercing them and she winced and waited a second before finally adjusting to it.

Her arms had fallen asleep and she shook them for a few seconds trying to get rid of the pins and needles feeling.

Once she had done this, her eyes took in the site of the strange object in her hands and she instantly knew it was the cause of her black out.

She made a disgusted face and threw it down to the ground, not wanting anymore to do with it and without hesitating, smashed it to pieces with her foot.

The glowing of the now cracked lights eventually faded and Gaz picked up the pieces and chucked them into her garbage before exiting her room.

"Thank God it's at least Friday." Gaz murmured to herself as she headed down the stairs and to the school which wasn't but five minutes from her house.

* * *

Zim Gaz and Dib were all walking down the sidewalk that led to the middle skool at around the same time but as they were walking, Dib snuck up from behind Zim and pushed him to the ground, causing his PAK to fly off of him.

"Nooooooooo! I need that to survive!" Zim shouted out crazily as he got up and put it back on himself before Dib could do anything else.

"Phew that was a close one." Zim said sighing in relief.

A huge maniacal smirk then came over Dib's face. "Oh so you need that to survive huh?" Dib asked intrigued as he began stroking his chin.

"We don't have time for any of your stupid schemes now Dib." Gaz said pushing her younger brother out of her way.

Dib stumbled back a few steps and Gaz walked up to Zim as she pushed him as well.

"Out of my way freak." Gaz said as she shoved Zim aside.

Zim just grimaced and yelled. "I do not have to take orders from you, pathetic Earth female!" Zim shouted out with a now huge smug grin on his face, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

Gaz stopped dead in her tracks as she let out a hiss and turned around to face the Extra Terrestrial boy.

"What did you jus…" Gaz stopped in mid sentence as soon as her eyes fell on Zim. She began to feel a strange calm like trance overcome her and

felt her whole body relax, beginning to feel the very last thing you would ever expect Gaz to be like, feminine.

As her violet colored eyes examined Zim up and down, she felt a fluttering in her chest.

Zim seemed to look so handsome, and sexy!

Had he always looked like that? She wasn't sure.

"Why Zim, you look very handsome today." Gaz purred as a small smile came over her face.

"Say what now?" Zim asked in complete horror as his eyes widened in shock.

Dib was even more horrified. Did his sister have the hots for his sworn nemesis?

One of the kids walking past saw Gaz's smile and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Gaz is smiling, it's the end of the world, everybody run for your life!" The boy shrieked in panic as he ran out into the open rode and got hit by a car.

The driver off the car which was a middle aged man, got out and examined the boy's body.

"Hmmm I think I hit someone, ah well." The man said shrugging his shoulders and getting back into his car as he drove over the boys body and headed off into the distance.

"All I can see is black!" The boy moaned out in despair.

Neither Zim or Dib payed any attention to the boy and continued to gawk in sheer terror at the strangely acting Gaz.

"Here Zim, let me walk you to class." Gaz said in a sugary sweet voice as she grabbed onto Zim's hand.

Yep, definitely something wrong with her all right.

"Zim does not need any help walking! He can walk by himseeeeelf." Zim said struggling to try and get away from the human.

"I said I'll walk you." Gaz said strictly, showing a bit of her old personality.

"Well okay then." Zim agreed, secretly terrified of the girl.

As the two walked into the school together, Dib just stood at the curb of the sidewalk with his jaw and eyes wide in shock.

"What the fuck just happened here?" The boy asked himself.

* * *

**During School that day:**

School that day seemed to go by very slowly for both Zim and Dib, and especially Gaz, who could only think about Zim the whole day so far._"I wonder if Irken males have the same type of anatomy as an Earth male."_ She thought to herself with a huge naughty grin as she began drawing a picture of her and Zim kissing on her note book.

One of the girls who was sitting behind her leaned in to take a peak at what Gaz was drawing.

"Oooohhh looks like little Gazzy is in wuv." She taunted.

Gaz growled in annoyance and she took her pencil and stuck it into the girls eye.

The girl screamed in agony and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Katie, you seem to have a pencil stuck in your eye, you'd better go to the nurse for that." The Science teacher said before turning back to the board and continuing his work.

Gaz just smiled evilly down at the girl as she pulled out another pencil from her pocket and continued her sketches.

* * *

**After school:**

Once school ended that day, all of the kids flew out of the school building anxiously, overjoyed at the weekend's arrival.

Zim was one of the last to exit but once he did, Gaz seemed to appear out of nowhere and linked her arm around his.

"So are you ready to come back to my place for awhile Zim?" Gaz asked him in a suggestive voice. Zim cringed.

"No! I need to go home, I have so much planning to do! So much!" Zim yelled out once again trying to break free from Gaz's hold but she wouldn't budge.

However the two love birds were interrupted as Dib swooped in and pushed Zim down to the ground, releasing him from Gaz's strong grip.

"That'll teach you to control my sister with your hypnosis Zim!" Dib shouted out victoriously as he placed his hand on Gaz's shoulder.

"Come on Gaz, let's go home." Dib said leading her away. Gaz just pulled her self away from him and sucker punched him in the face causing him to fall to the ground painfully.

"Leave me alone Dib, or next time I'll make sure to break your legs." The purple haired girl warned.

Just then Zim realized something. He was naïve but he wasn't a complete idiot… most of the time. But even he knew that Gaz's weird behavior might have something to do with the new device he created.

As he was thinking this, Gaz relinked their arms and began leading the alien boy to her house.

"Ummm Gaz monkey?" Zim asked her.

"Yes Zim?" Gaz asked in a sweet tone.

Dib then got up off the ground and readjusted his glasses as he began rubbing his sore head.

"Oh man that hurt." Dib moaned.

Gaz just leaned in and kicked him in the stomach which sent him falling back down to the ground in severe pain, not wanting him to interrupt her and Zim. "Did you happen to find a glowing device in your Dib brother's room?" Zim inquired, raising one of his eyebrows. Gaz just scoffed.

"That old thing? I destroyed it, but that doesn't matter just come back to my house now."

"You what! I spent hours working on that invention!" Zim screamed out in pure and utter hopelessness. Now his plan to dominate the Earth was ruined._ "The Gaz human must've accidentally used it on herself, that's why she's behaving in this strange matter."_ Zim thought to himself.

"You don't need that thing, now come on." Gaz said sternly, tugging on Zim's arm once more.

"Ohhhh man, Gaz cut it out I'm just trying to- before he could finish his sentence or get back up, Dib received another kick in the chest from his sister.

"Come on Zim, I NEED you NOW." Gaz commanded, pulling on the Irken once more.

"What do you mean by need Zim?" Zim asked as confused as ever. "You know." Gaz said in a flirtatious voice as she gave Zim a wink.

"Uh, honestly I don't earth female." Zim said nervously, becoming a little weirded out. "You know love making." Gaz said becoming irritated. Even in her new altered condition she was losing her patience. Then again she began wondering if Zim even knew what sex was.

"Heh? What is this odd human activity known as love making?" Zim asked, becoming more and more bewildered by the second.

Gaz was interrupted though once more by Dib.

"If you could maybe help me- HMPMH!" Dib had received yet another kick in the stomach, by now he was becoming bruised.

"Oh for the love of- SEX!" Gaz shouted out to Zim, completely losing her patience.

"Sex? Wuh…" Dib then received yet another blow to the stomach.

"Damnit Gaz cut it out!" Dib screeched.

Zim then managed to pull away from Gaz.

"This Earth concept known as sex both confuses and infuriates me!' Zim screamed as he ran off towards his house, leaving behind a very disappointed Gaz.

"No Zim, come back! Fuck! This is all your fault…" Gaz said staring down menacingly at Dib.

Dib opened his eyes wide in horror.

"No Gaz please no more I'm sor- Ahhhh!"

Zim ran all the way back to his base and through the front door, screaming the entire time, not wanting to be caught by Gaz.

"Hey master." Gir said as Zim ran past him.

Zim then stopped for a second and looked at Gir.

"Hey." He said simply before continuing his screaming and heading down to his underground base and removing his human disguise.

Finally he stopped screaming and began panting heavily.

"Computer… do a search… for the human activity… known as sex." Zim said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why are you… never mind I'lll just search." The computer said, not wanting to waste it's time with asking questions.

"Although I have to warn you Zim, some of the images you see may be a little…"

"Silence! I do not need your advice! I just need your searching, now continue with the searching!" Zim shouted.

The computer just sighed.

"Whatever." The Computer said in defeat. Just then the description and images of sexual intercourse came up and Zim's ruby eyes became wider than they ever had before.

"Oh my Irken God!" Zim screamed out in pure horror and disgust.

To be continued…

**Well there's chapter 2, if you enjoyed please review or else no chapter 3! (laughs manically like Zim)**

**Also I appologize if this chapter was a bit violent with content but if you watch Invader Zim you should understand lol. Anyway peace out! :D**


	3. Gaz has a little fun

**Okay now people before you read, remember that this is rated M for a reason, so read at your own risk.**

**That being said, there is no actual sex in this chapter but there is some oral.**

The horror…the pure unspeakable horror! These pictures were nothing like the pictures Computer had shown him a few days ago on sexual attraction.

They were absolutely despicable.

Zim couldn't help himself; he leaned down and upchucked all over the lab floor.

"Oh! Now I have to clean that up!" Zim's computer pouted.

"These pathetic Earth scum are DISGUSTING!" Zim yelled wiping the remaining vomit off of his sleeve with his hand.

"Zim, this is how the humans reproduce, it's a natural thing on this planet." Computer explained.

"There is nothing natural about that! These humans are nastier than I thought." Zim stated making a disgusted face. "I can't believe the Gaz human wanted to do THAT with the almighty Zim!" Zim screamed throwing his hands up in the air overdramatically. "Wait a second, some Earth female wanted to have sexual intercourse with YOU of all people?… or alien, or WHATEVER! You get my point." Computer said having a hard time believing the situation. "Well I guess it is a little understandable, considering how incredible I am." Zim said examining his hand with a smug smile on his face.

Zim's ego was already bigger than California, but it seemed to be getting bigger as Zim thought about the situation earlier.

He also seemed to forget that it was his invention making Gaz horny like that.

Computer just groaned in revulsion.

"Zim, do you even know HOW Irkens reproduce?" Computer asked him in a low voice.

"What? Of course I do!" Zim said nervously turning away from his computer.

There was a long pause until Computer finally broke the silence.

"Well?" Computer asked Zim impatiently.

"Don't interrupt me! I'm trying to think!" Zim began to ponder a little longer.

"All I know is that I was created in a laboratory by a cold unfeeling robot arm." Zim explained, cringing in terror just thinking about it.

"True." Computer agreed. "But there's more." He added. "More?" Zim asked in surprise.

"Yes, much more. You see even though YOU were made in a lab Zim, many Irken elites reproduce in a very similar way that humans do."

To say Zim was utterly aghast would be an understatement. He stuttered for a few seconds before eventually managing to speak coherently. "Exactly…how similar?" Zim asked dreading the answer.

"Identical to the way humans do, I just didn't want to tell you before because I was afraid you would be weirded out."

Zim became angered once more. "Oh yeah ya think!" He shouted out in disgust.

"I can't believe my species reproduce the same way as the pathetic humans." Zim muttered under his breath, but computer still managed to hear him.

"Well not all of them, only about ninety percent, and the other ten perecent are manufactured; obviously you were part of that percentile." Computer said as if he were a father explaining something to his young child.

"If that's the case, I'm glad I was!" Zim said in a pout as he stormed off and headed back up to the top part of his base.

Computer just let out a long exhausted sigh before entering sleep mode.

* * *

Zim mostly spent his Friday nights tinkering in his lab. Gir usually left him alone since the television and ps2 managed to keep him entertained, atleast for awhile anyway.

It was about 7:30 P.M. and after Zim had managed to get over the disgusting information Computer had given him earlier, he reentered his lower headquarters and began working on a device that would reverse the effects that the old invention had on Gaz.

He couldn't have her be so clingy to him or else the humans would eventually find out his real identity, and he couldn't have that happening.

Little did he know, she would be paying him a surprise visit soon. A couple hours later at around 10:45 P.M., Gaz snuck out of her house and walked to Zim's base with a huge evil grin on her face and a feeling of eagerness in her stomach. Once she got to Zim's front lawn, she managed to walk right into his house without the gnomes doing a thing, just like that one time where the pizza man walked through without being attacked.

They really didn't seem to do anything unless Zim commanded them to. Yes, Zim could definitely be just as negligent as Gir. The door was unlocked like usual, so Gaz walked into the front room and right in front of Gir.

"Hey scary purple lady." Gir said with a grin as he began giggling like an idiot.

Gaz just walked past him without out batting an eye. However once she got into the kitchen, she became confused.

Where was Zim? There didn't seem to be any other rooms in the "house". So she turned to Gir.

"Do you know where Zim is?" Gaz asked him, trying to sound calm.

"Oh you mean my master? He's in his underground lair but he says I'm not allowed down there." The robot said with a frown before recomposing to his go lucky self. "How do you get there?" Gaz said sweeping a lock of purple hair out from in front of her eye.

Gir giggled.

"I'll only tell you if you do a dance." Gir said breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"NOW!" Gaz screamed hysterically.

Gir stopped and became frightened. "You just enter the blue toilet thingy in the kitchen but please don't hurt me." Gir said putting his arms in front of his face for protection.

Gaz just rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen and stepped into the blue toilet which sent her down to Zim's underground base.

Zim had a pair of goggles on as he started welding the top part of his newest invention. He was completely engrossed in his work and didn't even notice that Gaz was behind him. Zim pulled his goggles off as he examined his progress so far. He smiled, feeling confident with his work.

"Hey." Gaz said provocatively as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Zim's waste.

Zim practically jumped out of his skin. "Ahhhhhhh! Female Gaz what are you doing here!" The Irken shouted out as he began struggling to escape from Gaz.

"Don't lie to me Zim, I know you like being close to me." Gaz said in a seductive whisper.

Much to his surprise, Zim felt a shiver of pleasure run up his spine. He also seemed to notice that the Gaz human smelled very, nice. Almost like lavender.

"_Damnit Zim, she's a human! You need to get ahold of yourself, you can't let her dominate you like this, even if the Gaz is very sexy."_

Zim suddenly felt a blush come over his face at that last thought. His thoughts were interrupted though as Gaz reached up and placed her hands on Zim's chest as she began running them in slow sensual circles over it, causing Zim to shiver in delight once more.

"Ugh… Gaz what are you…" Zim moaned out shutting his ruby eyes tight. He had never felt so…vunerable before but yet it felt so good!

Before he could even register what was happening, Gaz had turned him completely around to face her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders gently as she leaned in and pressed her lips up against his green ones. Zim's eyes widened in shock and he almost pulled away, almost. He had absolutely no clue what was happening, was this something that humans did to each other often?

Just then the images of the video he had watched in health class a few days ago came back to him and he remembered the scene of the Earth boy and girl "kissing" as it was referred to in the video.

He also remembered that it was a very common sign of human affection.

Did he have affection for the Gaz creature? He supposed that he did. So he allowed himself to kiss her back. When Gaz felt him kissing her back, she moaned into the kiss and felt a wave of love and lust roar through her system.

Gaz deepened the kiss as she let her hands roam Zim's body.

One slipped under his shirt and felt his masculine green chest. He didn't have any nipples or a belly button of course so it was very smooth and soft, almost like silk.

The other slipped behind him and began to stroke his surprisingly toned ass. Zim moaned and deepened the kiss as well, letting his long striped alien tongue probe into Gaz's mouth as he let it stroke and explore the warm wet cavern.

Gaz cooperated with him and she probed her own tongue into the Invader's mouth as their tongues began to wrestle with each other's passionately.

Zim was starting to sweat and he felt an odd sensation building in his groin, it felt as if his pants were getting tight.

As if Gaz could read his mind, she began grinding her wetness up against the strange bulge beneath his pants, creating a pleasurable friction.

He didn't know what she was doing but he didn't care, it felt way too good to stop now.

The two lovers continued their pelvis grinding and face sucking for about another minute until Gaz pulled away.

She was sweating as well and her purple bangs were clinging to her forehead with sweat. However just as quick as the girl had pressed her lips up against his, she leaned in and placed them on his delectable green neck as she began sucking and nipping the flesh there. She even marked the Invader as hers by giving him a decent sized lovebite.

Zim let out a few cute little moans as Gaz continued sucking his neck until she eventually pulled away from him.

Gaz looked at her alien lover and frowned. "I have to go home soon before my dad gets suspicious, so I can't fuck you today but I will give you some pleasure before I leave." Gaz said hotly as she licked her lips. Zim had no clue what she planned to do but decided for once to just go with it.

So without further or do, she grabbed at Zim's black pants and pulled them down, exposing a red pair of boxer's with the Irken symbol on the front of them.

What really caught her attention though was the huge bulge and wetspot on the front of them.

By this point, Zim was blushing like mad and he began to feel nervous.

"Gaz human… I uhhhh." Zim said letting out another moan as she grabbed at his boxers and slid them down his long sexy legs.

His green iron hard cock flew out and it was dripping in a light green substance, probably the Irken equivalent of pre cum.

Gaz was surprised at just how similar his anatomy was to an Earth male's.

The only noticeable difference was that Zim's love muscle had scales all over the base, similar to fish scales. That was mainly the only difference however and even Zim's testicles were practically identical to a human male's, except for being green of course.

Zim had never been more excited in his life, even if he was embarrassed. After all HE had barely seen himself naked let alone someone else. Gaz grinned at the size of Zim's "package" before grasping onto it gently and inserting it into her mouth.

"OH sweet mother of Irk!" Zim groaned out, grabbing onto Gaz's purple locks gingerly as she closed her eyes and began sucking on it gently, taking in even more of him into her mouth.

Gaz reached down into her panties and began to finger her swollen clit softly as she continued to suck the Irken off, at an even quicker rate now.

Meanwhile Zim felt as if he were in Irken heaven. Gaz was practically sucking on his organ like a vacuum now, and the moist suction was the greatest sensation he had ever felt.

Pleasure roared through his body as Gaz's mouth and cheeks continued to roughly massage his love tool. Gaz bobbed her head up and down as she continued the oral sex, bringing Zim closer and closer to climax every second. Within a matter of time, Zim's pre ejaculatory fluids were beginning to leak onto her tongue,causing the purple haired teen to suck on him faster and faster.

Then Gaz did it; She used her other free hand to play with his testicles as she engulfed his entire cock into her mouth, going deep throat, sucking as hard as she possibly could. "Gaz, GAZ! I have this weird feeling like I'm going to explode, do you know wha-

Zim came in mid sentence as waves and waves of orgasmic pleasure crashed through his body as he shot off his hot green load into the girl's mouth. Gaz stuck a finger into her mouth to examine a drop of his giz, which was just as thick if not thicker than a humans, and it also had the same texture just a different color which was a light glowing green. Almost like ectoplasm.

Once she had examined it, she swallowed his load and licked her lips of any leftovers.

"Well I have to get going, see you tomorrow green lover." Gaz said blowing him a kiss as she exited his base.

Zim remained propped up against one of the lab walls, still breathing heavily from the blowjob he had just gotten until he eventually spoke out.

"And I'll see YOU tomorrow Earth lover with a few surprises of my own." Zim said with a huge naughty grin.

He then grabbed his new invention he was working on and smashed it to the ground.

**To be continued…**

**Hope you enjoyed the third installment, Chapter 4 will be posted soon. Also remember to review.**


	4. Zim learns some new tricks

**Here's chapter four hope you enjoy it. Please note that Gaz IS going to be OOC for most of this story because Zim's invention has changed her, atleast for now anyway. So don't bother reviewing and telling me she's OOC because I know she is.**

**Warning: This chapter contains pussy eating and some fluff, so deifnitely read at your own risk.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

It was about 8:30 A.M Saturday morning when Zim stepped out of his hyper sleep chamber. He had been up most of the previous night after Gaz left, using his alien technology to study the pleasuring of Earth females.

He had come across dozens of results but his favorite had to be the Earth technique known as "eating out." He would test it out on his Gaz lover in just a few minutes to see how she liked it.

As Zim entered the tube that led to the upper part of his base, he yawned loudly and stretched out his arms.

"That's probably the best hyper sleep I've gotten in awhile." He said to himself before exiting the blue toilet and putting on his human wig and eyes.

"Gir!"

Gir, who was once again sleeping on the couch, shot up and flew in front of Zim once more.

"Yeah master?" Gir asked looking up at the alien with his glowing blue eyes.

"I'm going to be out for awhile, make sure to guard the house AND lock the doors once I leave okay?" Zim asked the robot.

"Okay!" Gir agreed as he nodded his head. Zim was just about to head out the door when he heard Gir's voice again.

"Master?"

"What Gir?" Zim asked smacking his face with his hand in annoyance. "Why were you doing all that loud moaning last night?" Gir asked the question not mockingly, but out of curiosity.

Zim was angered none the less.

"None of your business, that's what!" Zim yelled as he exited the house. "Well that wasn't very nice." Gir said with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Membrane residence…**

Gaz was sitting in her room, reading a magazine that was advertising the new Game Slave 4, although she was not interested in videogames at the moment, the only thing on her mind was Zim.

She contemplated leaving her house again but was afraid of being caught by her father, or even worse, Dib.

Just as she was thinking this however, her window suddenly shattered, sending pieces of it everywhere. She turned her head and lowered her gaze to the floor, realizing that it was none other than Zim who had burst through her window.

"Zim, what're you doing here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, just a little surprised."

Zim didn't respond. He just got up off the floor and began adjusting his wig but Gaz stopped him.

"Take it off, you look way sexier with that tacky disguise off you." Gaz said, grabbing onto his gloved hand.

Zim obeyed her and removed his wig and eye pieces, throwing them onto Gaz's bed. Once they were off, the two stared at each other for a few seconds before embracing in a very heated kiss.

They fell onto Gaz's bed and kissed for awhile, hands roaming each other's bodies and their tongues wrestling as they moaned in unison.

After a few minutes of this, Zim pulled away from Gaz and flashed her a grin which exposed his two rows of razor sharp teeth.

"I was up most of last night, looking up different ways to pleasure Earth females." Zim said in a low seductive voice as he ran a hand up Gaz's thigh, making her shiver in delight.

"My favorite was the Earth technique known as "eating out." Zim said, leaning in closer to Gaz. So close in fact that she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

Gaz just shut her eyes and moaned softly at the alien's close contact.

"So I came here to test it on you." Zim said flashing her another hot grin and without further or due, he pulled off Gaz's top exposing her black bra. Zim licked his lips in delight before tearing off her pants as well, exposing Gaz's black underwear to Zim's wandering red eyes.

"I never thought I could ever love a human, but you proved me wrong Gaz love." Zim said grabbing onto her black underwear and slowly pulling them down her legs, making Gaz wet in anticipation.

"Zimmmm." Gaz moaned out. Zim loved the way she had said his name, it sounded so needy.

He absolutely loved that.

Zim studied her moist human opening for a second before he leaned down and flicked his tongue over her pink clit, making the upper part of Gaz's body shoot up.

"Zim FUCK!" Gaz sreamed out, louder than she had intended to. This just made Zim all the more confident and finally, he buried his face in between Gaz's legs as he probed his tongue inside of her wet hot slit. "Ziiiiimmmm oh so goooood." Gaz moaned, gritting her teeth in pleasure. Zim then began to move his long skinny tongue in and out of her, making her even wetter than she already was.

She knew she wasn't going to last long. Zim's tongue felt so GOOD. Even better than a sex toy.

Zim began stroking Gaz's soft thighs up and down as he continued to move his tongue in and out of her pussy, which was completely soaked at this point.

Good thing Gaz had locked her door.

The alien started eating her out even harder as he simultaneously used one of his fingers to stroke the outside of her pussy, brining Gaz even closer to her orgasm.

Soon, Zim began pulling his tongue away every once in awhile as he began licking and kissing it, making Gaz's arousal go through the roof. Before long, the violet haired female's eyes were half closed and hazy with lust from Zim's magnificent oral administrations, and she was moaning ever so softly.

After about five minutes of the wonderful treatment, Gaz took a deep breath and was just about to cum when Zim pulled away.

"Zim no, what are you doing!" Gaz yelled at him. "Tell Zim what you want him to do." Zim said licking his lips.

"Cum make me cum!" Gaz screamed out, practically groveling.

"Are you sure?" Zim asked seductively, teasing her even more by running his hand over her wet spot.

"YES JUST DO IT!"

"As you wish." Zim said in a suggestive purr as he leaned down and buried his tongue back into her and began moving it in and out once more, as hard and quickly as he could manage.

Gaz finally blew and had an incredible orgasm as she came all over Zim's lips. Zim licked up all of her warm, exquisite juices and swallowed them before pulling away from her and licking his lips once more.

"So delicious, I never knew Earth women could taste so good." Zim said giving Gaz a wink.

Just then there was a knock on Gaz's door.

"Gaz it's me Dib open up, I heard a lot of screaming coming from your room, are you all right?" Dib asked in a very concerned voice. "Oh great it's my idiotic brother. Get out of her before he sees you." Gaz said as she pulled her underwear back up.

Zim nodded in agreement as he headed back towards the window.

"You can come back for some actual sex later tonight, Dib will be gone then, he's going with some group on a stupid paranormal investigation." Gaz explained before Zim left. Just as he was about to though, he was interrupted by the girl once more.

"Zim!"

"What?" Zim asked Gaz curiously.

"I-I love you." Gaz said with a small smile on her face, trying not to blush like a total pussy.

Zim just smiled back.

"I love you to Gaz." Zim said sweetly before using his pack to fly out of her window and as soon as he did, Gaz got up and opened her door.

Dib's mouth flew open in shock. "Uh, is there any reason why you're in your underwear and your window's destroyed?"

Gaz just looked down at herself and to the window before gazing back at her brother.

"I got hot."

**To be continued… Again!**

**Well, that wraps up chapter 4. Yes I know Zim was OOC towards the end but I just had to put that part in because it's my story lol.**

**Five will be on the way soon. Also PLEASE review :)**


	5. LEMON!

**Okay just as the title suggests, this is the actual sex chapter, and it is VERY explicit. So if that's not your thing, hit the back button right now.**

**For those who have decided to stay, enjoy the lemon and there's also more fluff since I guess I'm a sensitive bastard when it comes to romance. Please don't kill me.**

Zim was in his underground base once more, pacing back and forth eagerly awaiting to reunite with his human love.

It was currently almost 9:00 P.M. and Zim was planning on leaving his base any minute now.

So about five minutes later, Zim decided to set out and he exited his base as he headed towards Gaz's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dib was already out with a group of about five other teenagers who were investigating a supposedly haunted house in a secluded forest.

Even though Dib had always loved engaging in activities like this, his mind kept wandering back to his sister Gaz and how strange she had been acting lately. He remembered when she was talking with Zim on Friday, she had said that she smashed that device of his. But what if she had used it on herself before destroying it?

That would certainly explain her very odd behavior. Dib just tried to block it out of his mind however and continued with the investigation.

* * *

**At the Membrane residence:**

Zim had arrived at the house once more and reentered Gaz's window using the jetpack that he had created specifically for his PAK awhile ago.

Zim looked around the room for a few seconds before his eyes eventually landed on Gaz. She was still just in her black bra and panties from before and she was lying down on her bed, smiling naughtily and running her hand in slow circles over her comforter, awaiting Zim's company.

"Are you ready?" Gaz asked in a very seductive voice.

"Of course." Zim replied, giving Gaz a sexy grin of his own.

And without hesitating for a second, he pulled his shirt over his head and slipped off his black pants, leaving him in only his boxers and gloves. Zim then got on the bed with Gaz. He leaned in and pressed his lips up against hers, sharing their third kiss with one another. As their kissing became more and more intense, they felt their arousal go go through the roof.

Gaz moaned into Zim's mouth sexily and she felt the anticipation overwhelming her. The two of them let their tongues wrestle and play with each other's heatedly for awhile as Zim began to stroke Gaz's stomach lovingly. Gaz then moaned into the alien Invader's mouth once more before she reached around and massaged his back up and down.

When they eventually broke apart from the other's lips, Zim leaned into the gorgeous teen as he stuck his long snake like tongue out and traced it up and down her soft exquisite neck, making Gaz close her eyes as she let out a content sigh. Zim continued to lick and suck at her neck before eventually giving Gaz a lovebite of his own, just like she had done for him the previous day. Once he pulled away, Zim hovered over her as he slowly slid off his gloves and placed them on the edge of her bed.

Gaz's eyes widened in surprise at seeing his hands exposed for the first time as well as his feet.

His hands were quite similar too an Earthling's except that instead of fingernails, he hard sharp claws at the ends of his fingers. Zim's feet on the other hand were much different from a humans'. Not only did they have claws petruding from the ends of them, but they didn't have any toes, his feet were just circular in shape, which is where the talons jutted out from.

But they were beautiful to Gaz anyway, and she wanted him, ALL of him right now.

Zim gave Gaz another grin as he grabbed at her bra and unbuckled it, pulling it off of her and exposing her beautiful perky breasts to his ruby orbs. Zim leaned down and took Gaz's right nipple into his mouth and began suckling it as he pulled her panties down and slipped them off of her, throwing them down to the ground besides the bed. The girl's cute slightly hairy wet pussy was now once again revealed to the male alien.

"Zim oh OH." Gaz moaned, feeling her clit starting to tingle and dampen in arousal as he continued to nibble her breast.

Her moaning prompted Zim to start sucking on her right breast even harder as he used his hand to tweak and toy with her left nipple, making her even wetter than before.

The Invader also made sure not to accidentally cut any of the beautiful flesh belonging to his Earth lover.

"Zim! That feels so good ooohhh." Gaz moaned as she grabbed onto her bedsheets tightly, beginning to lose herself in pure satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Zim was starting to become aroused as well, hearing the delicious moans coming from the human female.

He was starting to get that feeling in his groin again.

The humans referred to it as an "erection." Among other names were stiffy, boner and hard on.

Strange names indeed.

Just as Zim switched breasts and began rubbing her right breast as he sucked the left, Gaz gently grabbed at his red boxers and pulled them down his legs before throwing them off the bed.

His hard green scaly manhood was now exposed to her, and she wanted it inside of her badly. As Zim continued his breast sucking, Gaz used one of her hands to reach down and stroke his cock up and down slowly. "Mhhhmmm Gaz, Zim likes that alottttttt." He moaned out, pulling himself away from her breasts for a second before resuming his work. Gaz then started to stroke him even faster, using her other hand to fondle and palm his balls once more as his sticky pre cum began to ooze over her fingers, causing the Irken to groan into her breasts as he continued to suck on them.

The alien returned the favor to his human mate by slowly inserting one of his fingers into Gaz's wet flower, making the girl gasp in delight.

"Oh Zim!" Gaz grunted in pleasure. The space boy slowly inserted a second finger into her opening as he began fingering her slowly while sucking on her boobs at the same time. As if it were an instinct, the violet haired Eartling stroked the extraterrestrial's junk at a greater momentum than before, as Zim fingered the female even harder, while alternating sucking and biting on her left and right tit.

The horny couple continued the mutual masterbation for awhile until their pre sex juices were coating the other's, which brought them closer to their climax. Just as they were both about to careen over the edge, they pulled their hands away from the others genitals, not wanting it to end just yet.

Although Zim continued pleasuring Gaz's bosom for a few moments until she eventually pushed the alien man away. "Zim, that's enough I just want you inside of me already."

"Are you sure my sweet?" Zim asked with a hot grin.

Gaz just nodded. Even the Invader talking aroused her. Both times when Zim had lust in his system, he seemed to hiss out almost every word he said, like a snake.

Just then, Gaz heard another knock on her door. It was her father.

"Gaz, what are you doing in there? It sounds like there's someone in there with you." Professor Membrane said as he knocked on the door once more.

"There is dad, I'm getting ready to have sex with my hot alien boyfriend now leave me alone!" Gaz snapped.

"Oh okay have fun then, just make sure you clean the sheets afterwards because I'm not." Proffesor membrane said sternly before walking off.

"Whatever." Gaz sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Now that her dad was gone, Zim leaned into Gaz and kissed her once more, his long striped tongue toying and stroking her own. Gaz gripped onto Zim's shoulders tightly and deepened the french kiss as they both moaned loudly in unison. After they parted from the passionate makeout, Zim obeyed his lover once more as he positioned himself over her and slowly slid himself inside of Gaz.

Gaz's body shot up once more and she leaned into Zim and buried her nails into his back, so hard that they were beginning to leave marks. Zim winced and waited until Gaz got used to the feeling of him inside her.

Once she had, Zim thrusted his cock into her once more, feeling her barrier. Zim broke it slowly, taking their virginities with them.

Gaz let out another pained moan.

"Uh, are you sure this is a safe activity girlfriend Gaz?" Zim asked, beginning to become worried.

"Yes of course, it just hurts the very first time when a girl has sex but it goes away so keep thrusting!" Gaz exclaimed as perspiration began to roll down her forehead.

Zim nodded in agreement and gritted his sharp, jagged teeth as he grasped onto Gaz's buttcheeks and began thrusting himself in and out of the purple haired Earth female, creating scrumptious friction for the both of them. Not to mention Gaz's entrance was very warm and inviting around his alien member. He started out thrusting into the warm, _deliciously_tight, pale skinned body beneath him slowly at first, but soon he found out the teenaged human wanted more.

"Zim, go faster, fuck me faster!" Gaz screamed, becoming overwhelmed with lust.

Zim listened to his lover right away and began banging in and out of her even faster as the two of them began to moan in wonderful euphoria. The Irken then removed his claws from her soft ass and grabbed onto both of her breasts as he began to play with her rock hard nipples while continuing his thrusting. Soon, the two began howling and screaming together under their own pleasure. Gaz's voluptuous body was now glistening with sweat, and Zim began to bury his tool completely inside of her snatch before pulling out almost completely, leaving only the tip in before slamming into her eratically yet again.

Gaz was in sheer bliss, each time her boyfriend's cock slammed into her, her body shot up and she let out a shriek of euphoria.

"Zim, oh my God you sure know how to pleasure a girl!" Gaz shrieked as she began bucking her hips up against Zim's thrusts. As Zim continued to moan in pleasure along with her, Gaz leaned in and began sucking on one of Zim's antennae, wondering if that was a pleasurable spot for irkens.

It was.

And Zim began cursing in Irk as he came closer and closer to his orgasm.

Gaz continued her sucking of his right antennae before switching to the left one, which caused the Irken Elite to moan loudly as he began moving in and out of her as hard as he possbily could. Gaz grunted and began sucking on his antennae even harder as a response.

Zim wanted to return the favor to his love so he leaned down and began sucking on her breasts once more while simultaneously thrusting. The alien male then licked, sucked, kissed, and bit them even harder than before, bringing the human even closer to her climax and leaving large hickies on both of her breasts. About a minute later the finale arrived, Zim's irken sex organ hit her G spot roughly.

Gaz then immediately pulled away from his antennae and shut her eyes as she opened up her mouth wide and let out a long ecstasy filled scream as she came hard and experienced the greatest orgasm of her life. The Irken didn't stop their however, he continued the wild coitus and started hitting the girl's special spot over and over again, giving Gaz multiple orgasms before he had even reached his. All the while, he kept up the ravage, feral sucking of both of his lover's luscious boobs.

"ZIM OH FUCK YES!" Gaz yelled in pure and utter unrestrained bliss, her body coursing with extreme delight.

Her titilating screams as well as her contracting vaginal muscles finally brought Zim to his own orgasm as he broke away from her rack and spilled himself deep inside of her, five hot jets of glowing green cum taking off into Gaz. Pleasure immediately overwhelmed his body, and his climax crashed through him so hard, he began to see lights flashing before his eyes.

Zim remained inside of her as he flopped down ontop of Gaz and layed his head in between her supple breasts.

"I love you Gaz." Zim said with pure love in his eyes.

"I love you to Zim." Gaz said back just as loving. The two then embraced in another kiss and when they pulled away from each other, their lips made a smacking sound. Just then, Gaz felt the feeling in her body that had overtaken her on Friday exit her body.

At that moment she knew she was back to her old self.

She felt like she had been gone from reality for awhile, and she was just coming back now.

She then looked up and examined the hot Irken who was still inside of her and laying on top of her chest with his eyes closed.

Gaz couldn't help a blush come over her face.

"_Oh my fucking god, did I really just do it with Zim?" _She thought in both despair and anger.

But just as quick as the anger came, it went, and soon an evil smile came over her face.

"_Wait a second, if Zim's my boyfriend now, that means he can give me sexual pleasure whenever I want, not to mention that since him and I are together now, Dib SHOULD (emphasis on should) leave him alone."_

Even though Gaz thought this, she knew deep down that she still loved the alien boy.

Afterall, if she didn't, no matter how strong a spell that device put on her, she would have been able to overcome it, she was Gaz anyway.

So she figured that maybe getting zapped by that crazy invention was for the better.

She took another gaze at Zim's muscular body and ass as he continued to snuggle up against her.

Yes defnitely for the better.

So Gaz just sighed contently before dozing off into sleep, with Zim soon afterwards.

**And that concludes Chapter five, the final chapter will be posted if this story gets to 30 reviews so please review. Do it for Gir!**


	6. Final Chapter

**Here it is, the final chapter, hope you like! Also I know I've said this many times before but PLEASE review. I know alot of you have this on your story alert so it would mean alot if you gave me some feedback.**

Dib's paranormal investigation was not going as well as he planned.

And why wasn't it you ask?

Well by this point Dib was discovering that the house didn't seem to be haunted at all, but the other people he was with would jump and scream over just the slightest noise which could have been anything, not necessarily a ghost.

For example,there was a twig on the living room floor of the house which was probably brought in by one of the other boy's shoes.

He stepped on it and it cracked.

"OH my God! Did you guys hear that? The ghost is trying to kill me!" The boy then jumped through the glass window and landed onto the forest ground outside, quivering and bleeding with massive shards of glass in him.

Dib finally came to his senses and decided to leave. "Listen guys, this has really been fun and all, but I need to get home now." Dib said rolling his eyes and sighing in annoyance as he left the house and headed back home.

"Wait Dib you can't leave!" One of the other boys shouted out at him but he was stopped by another boy.

"No, let him go, the ghost has obviously took him over!"

All four of the other boys then started screaming crazily again.

Dib just rolled his eyes once more before heading back home.

* * *

**Back at the Membrane house:**

Zim and Gaz were still fast asleep on her bed, both worn out from their little "session" earlier. As the two continued to sleep, Dib made his way up the driveway and into his house.

Once he entered he was greeted by his father.

"Dib, you're back early. So how did the "investigation" go?." Professor Membrane asked, doing quotation fingers as he said the word "investigation."

"I don't want to talk about it." Dib said angrily as he stormed up the stairs. He walked down the hall and decided to see how Gaz was doing, especially since she had been acting so different recently. He knocked on the door once.

"Gaz, are you okay in there?" Dib asked as he knocked a couple more times.

Gaz woke up immediately and realized that Zim was still inside of her.

She panicked.

"Zim, get out of here NOW." She whispered.

Gaz managed as quietly as she could but Dib was so close to her door that he managed to hear her.

"Did you just say Zim?" Dib asked suspiciously. Gaz then pulled away from the Irken which caused his penis to slide out of her slowly.

"No you must be hearing things." Gaz said as she began to redress herself as did Zim.

Zim was dressed in a matter of seconds while Gaz had only managed to get her bra on.

Dib was completely suspicious at this point, she usually didn't take this long to open her door.

"_What if Zim really is in there with her?"_

"_Nah, no way, why would he be in her room in the first place?" _Dib thought to himself, beginning to relax.

"Damnit Zim where are my underwear?" Gaz yelled, much louder then she had intended to.

Dib's eyes became wide in terror and he ran down the stairs as fast as he could and entered the kitchen where his father was working on another one of his experiments.

"Dad, have you spoken to Gaz at all today?" Dib asked in a completely shrill and panicked voice.

Professor Membrane pondered for a second before responding. "Ah yes, the last time I talked to her she said she was having sex with her alien boyfriend." Membrane stated as if it were the most ordinary thing on the planet.

Dib fell to his knees.

"…With her alien boyfri- NOOOOOOOOO!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs as he threw his hands up into the air.

**At The Almighty Tallests' base on Irk:**

"Red did you hear something?" Purple inquired.

"Yeah I did, I'm scared." Red said, cowering into a corner as did purple.

* * *

Dib couldn't believe it, this was the most horrifying thing that had ever happened to him.

Even worse than the time Gaz had caught him masturbating in his bedroom, and that had been excruciating!

Dib's despair suddenly turned into anger at the thought of his sworn enemy sleeping with his sister and he bolted up the stairs and to his sister's door, planning on kicking Zim's green ass all the way back to Irk. He grabbed at the doorknob and realizing it was now unlocked, opened the door slowly and shut his eyes at first, not wanting to see either of them naked. After a few seconds though he opened them gradually and saw his fully dressed sister standing in front of her bed with Zim halfway out of her destroyed window. Hearing the door open, Zim turned around and as his eyes fell on Dib, he gave off an evil smug grin.

"Oh, hello Dib stink, I enjoyed having the sex with your sister!" Zim exclaimed as he let out a long wicked laugh.

Normally Gaz would have been mad at such a statement but she figured Dib had already found out what they had done, or else he wouldn't have barged into her room like that.

Zim then turned his gaze over to Gaz.

"And I'll see you tomorrow, Gaz." Zim said grinning evilly and blowing Gaz a kiss, deliberately trying to make Dib even madder than he already was.

Dib ran at the Irken and tried to strangle him but he was stopped by Gaz, who punched him in the stomach which caused him to let out an OOf sound.

Zim waved goodbye to Gaz once more before flying out of her window with his pack and letting out another cackle.

Once he was gone, Dib turned his glare to Gaz.

"Gaz how could you have sex with that bastard? He's my arch nemesis!" Gaz merely rolled her eyes before responding. "First of all, that invention of his made me extremely horny which probably contributed to it a lot." Gaz explained.

Dib sighed in relief. "Oh that's good, so you didn't enjoy it or anything then right?"

"I never said that." Gaz said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh godamnit Gaz! What part of, he's my arch nemesis do you not understand?" Dib said sounding much more whiny than he intended.

"It doesn't matter if he is or not anymore because you're going to leave me AND him alone about it." Gaz snarled.

"What? Why!" Dib protested.

"Because." Gaz growled as she slammed Dib up against her bedroom wall. "Me and him are in a relationship together now, and if you mess this up for me I swear on Dad's grave that I will make the rest of your life a living hell." Gaz said shoving her fist under Dib's chin as flames began to burn in her amethyst eyes.

"Alright, alright." Dib said holding his hands out to shield himself from the pissed of purple haired girl.

"Good." Gaz said simply as she pulled away from her sibling.

"Um Gaz, one more thing."

"What?" Gaz asked in a very annoyed tone. "Do you- do you really love Zim?" Dib winced as he asked the question, afraid she was going to hit him.

Surprisingly she did not.

"As much as it disturbs both you and me, yes I do." Gaz said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Now get out of my room." Gaz said as she practically shoved her brother out of her room and slammed the door on his face.

"_Well, all I can do now is hope that dating my sister might distract him from taking over the world for awhile. Or atleast I hope."_

Dib thought to himself as he walked back to his room for the night.

* * *

**Back at Zim's base:**

Zim was back in his base, sitting on the couch in the living room right next to Gir and relaxing, something he did not do often. "Well well well Master, where have you been all this time, and why are you acting so… happy?" Gir asked as confused as ever.

Zim just let out a relaxed sigh.

"Gir, lets just say that the future for me looks very good." Zim said as he smiled and began to think to himself.

When he finally took over this miserable planet, perhaps Gaz could rule at his side…

**The end.**

**Well, that's it, it's over. I know don't cry to hard now. Just kidding lol. But please review and tell me what you thought of it. Also, if I come up with anotther idea I might make a sequel to this story so stay tuned! ;D**


End file.
